Adeno-associated virus (AAV) is a single-stranded DNA parvovirus which is endogenous to the human population. Although capable of productive infection in cells from a variety of species, AAV is a dependovirus, requiring helper functions from either adenovirus or herpes virus for its own replication. In the absence of helper functions from either of these helper viruses, AAV will infect cells, uncoat in the nucleus, and integrate its genome into the host chromosome, but will not replicate or produce new vital particles.
The genome of AAV has been cloned into bacterial plasmids and is well characterized. The viral genome consists of 4682 bases which include two terminal repeats of 145 bases each. These terminal repeats serve as origins of DNA replication for the virus. Some investigators have also proposed that they have enhancer functions. The rest of the genome is divided into two functional domains. The left portion of the genome codes for the rep functions which regulate viral DNA replication and viral gene expression. The right side of the viral genome contains the cap genes that encode the structural capsid proteins VP1, VP2 and VP3. The proteins encoded by both the rep and cap genes function in trans during productive AAV replication.
AAV is considered an ideal candidate for use as a transducing vector, and it has been used in this manner. Such AAV transducing vectors comprise sufficient cis-acting functions to replicate in the presence of adenovirus or herpes virus helper functions provided in trans. Recombinant AAV (rAAV) have been constructed in a number of laboratories and have been used to carry exogenous genes into cells of a variety of lineages. In these vectors, the AAV cap and/or rep genes are deleted from the viral genome and replaced with a DNA segment of choice. Current vectors can accommodate up to 4300 bases of inserted DNA.
To produce rAAV, plasmids containing the desired viral construct are transfected into adenovirus-infected cells. In addition, a second helper plasmid is cotransfected into these cells to provide the AAV rep and cap genes which are obligatory for replication and packaging of the recombinant vital construct. Under these conditions, the rep and cap proteins of AAV act in trans to stimulate replication and packaging of the rAAV construct. Three days after transfection, rAAV is harvested from the cells along with adenovirus. The contaminating adenovirus is then inactivated by heat treatment.
Although the individual procedures currently used to make rAAV vectors are relatively simple, the processes suffer two drawbacks. Repeated transfection with the rAAV plasmid is required each time recombinant virus is to be made. Moreover, the production of rAAV virus is relatively inefficient due to the inherent inefficiency of cotransfecting two plasmids into a large proportion of cells. Accordingly, new procedures for the production of rAAV vectors are highly desirable.